The Forgotten Potter
by Lady Luna's Love
Summary: 16 year old Azari Potter, twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, was neglected, forgotten and friendless. When she gets disowned, Zari runs into the Hunters of Artemis. This chance meeting turned her whole life upside down. Follow her as she faces off with angry Titans, self-absorbed gods, evil Dark Lords and arrogant wizards. Fem!Harry, Wrong-Child-Who-Lived. Slow updates, sorry!
1. Escaping and Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO.**

**A/N: Right, so I've edited the story majorly. I even changed her name, because it seemed too cliche, and Mary-Sue-like, which is the main reason I'm editing.**

**Hope this is better.**

_The Forgotten Potter_

{~xXx~}

I gripped my wand tighter, trying to recall what got me into this mess in the first place.

/Flashback/

_"Get out," James Potter hissed. "We don't want you. You've dragged this family down since you were born. We don't want you anywhere near us. I've already formally disowned you. You'll never burden us again."_

_15 year old Azari stared up impassively into her ex-father's sneering face as her former mother nodded in agreement. Zari's prat of a twin was standing smugly next to Lily, arms folded across his chest. She didn't know whether she was glad or not that she was being abandoned with only a wand. Not that it mattered, she could take care of herself, and the Potter's had never paid her any notice anyways._

_"Fine," she replied coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, I never had a family. At least I have closure now." She smiled bitterly. Some part of her had hoped, that perhaps they did care for her, deep down. Apparently not. Still, having that hope crushed ruthlessly kind of hurt._

_The Potter's were the darlings of the Wizarding World. Lily and James Potter, kind, loving parents to the perfect, selfless, and intelligent Boy-Who-Lived, Michael Potter. Note the sarcasm. Until she was eleven years old, no-one had ever even heard of Azari Potter. She was the forgettable, worthless twin of the Chosen One._

_"Don't speak back to us, girl," Lily growled._

_"Or what?" Azari shot back, simply not caring anymore. "You can't do anything, you have no control over me anymore." She stood stiffly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides._

_No-one cared about Azari, believing her to be an attention seeking brat, trying to steal Michael's fame. She knew there was no point in arguing - it would have only made her punishment worse._

_Azari was unusually independent, having practically raised herself while her parents fawned over and doted on Michael. The house elves had helped her during infancy, taking pity on her, but nearly everything else she'd handled herself._

_The youngest Potter was often looked down upon by her parents for her appearance, also. It wasn't that she didn't make an effort in it, but that she simply had achieved the impossible and not inherited her parents' beauty. She wasn't ugly, by any means, merely ... plain. She had her mother's fiery red hair, the Potter unruliness with it, but it didn't suit her like it did Lily. She'd inherited her mother's eyes also__, and her face still had a slight amount of baby fat. Her mother had often marvelled the sheer uselessness of her daughter, and frequently commented upon her average, general face that seemed to blend in with the crowd._

_With a final glare at the Potter's, she spun on her heel and off the property of Potter Manor, hoping to never return._

/End Flashback/

So here I was, six months later, battling off five pretty girls with fire for hair and mismatched legs in the middle of a forest (how does that even work?).

I sent off seven stunners in rapid succession, ducking and twisting out of the way of claws, fire and whatever potentially fatal weapons the monsters had. Two hit three of the girl/monster/hybrid/things each, leaving only two, knocking them out temporarily.

The last two had just about cornered me when they burst into golden dust. Coughing and spluttering, I raised my head to see... a bunch of teenage girls. Wait, what?

Watching them warily, I spoke hesitantly.

"Hello!" I could hear the nervousness in my voice. "I was just, ah ... taking a walk." Just brilliant, Zari. Because that is _so_ going to convince them.

The auburn haired girl at the front of the group smiled.

"Of course." She smiled dryly, as if she knew exactly what I was doing, but humouring me, all the same. "Hunters," She turned to the group behind her, "return to camp. I have a feeling we have much to discuss."

I swallowed nervously as the girl walked towards me. What was going on? Teenage girls shouldn't be in the middle of the woods. The girl noted my thin appearance. "I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the Moon and Hunt." she said. I eyed her carefully. She didn't seem crazy, but...

"Artemis, as in the Greek goddess?" I asked, as though clarifying.

Artemis smiled. "Yes, that Artemis."

I nodded as if this made sense. Okay, so my initial assessment of her, which was that she was totally sane, just got thrown out the proverbial window.

"Right," I said, though something in the back of my head was screaming at me _don't say it! She's dangerous!_ "You're nuts." I finished bluntly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realised this might not be the best thing to say to an insane lady - who looks armed.

"I assure you," the self-proclaimed goddess said, her eyes narrowing slightly, "that I am perfectly sane."

"Right, and Hagrid's married to Professor McGonagall." I snorted.

"Would you like proof?" the lady asked calmly.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. This was proving to be the most fun I'd had in months, the last being that leprechaun with an obsession with Veela toenails. That had been ... odd. The less said about that, the better. "Hit me with your best shot." Not the best choice of words, I realised idly, considering she's got a bow.

She stared at me for several seconds, as if assessing me. Trying to find out what would make me believe her. With a satisfied nod, she raised her hand.

And apple appeared in her hand. I gaped. Pushing aside disturbing thoughts of Snow White and poisoned apples, my brain went into overdrive. You can't conjure food! It's one of the five exceptions of Gamps Law of Elemental Transfiguration! You can only transfigure something else, or duplicate it! It was impossible. The only explanation was ... I stumbled back, feeling as though someone had just sucker punched me in the stomach.

"Goddess..." I breathed. "No _freaking_ way."

"Walk with me back to camp," the goddess requested. I could only nod, my mind still reeling. 'Camp' was about a two minute walk away. We walked in silence, me fidgeting under Artemis' curious gaze.

It was only when we reached the Moon goddess' tent and had settled down on the warm carpet was the silence broken.

"Tell me about your life."

So I did. I explained how Lily's sister Rose had sacrificed herself, Michael became the Boy-Who-Lived, how I was neglected in favour of said hero, how I was constantly saving his pathetic ass from Voldemort, while he took all the credit. I explained how my punishments had varied, from not being allowed out of my room for a week, to no food for a fortnight, how I'd been a disgrace by being sorted into Slytherin, that I was friendless because Michael would spread fake rumours, and I also explained my disownment.

Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant, was horrified from her place beside Lady Artemis. How could someone do that to their own child? But, she reflected sadly, mortals can be so barbaric.

Artemis was also shocked. Her resolve hardened. She would do whatever she could to help this girl.

When I had finished, Artemis spoke after a few moments of silence, digesting the information. "Would you like to join the Hunters?"

I was stunned. "M-me?" I stuttered. "I would - it would be an honour, milady." I breathed.

Artemis smiled softly. "Very well. To join, you must say an oath. Repeat after me. 'I pledge myself-'"

"Wait!" I interrupted. I blushed, feeling slightly panicked. Interrupting a goddess - would she smite me for that? "What's the time?"

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis answered. "11:58. Why?"

"D'you-do you we could wait til 12?" I asked hesitantly. "Because I turn sixteen then, and my magic core will fill up. I'll have the magical power of an adult."

Artemis nodded smiling warmly. A few minutes and an awkward silence later, a bright glow enveloped me. My jaw dropped. When you came of age, your aura would show, just for a few brief seconds. The brighter and flashier your aura, the more powerful you are, white being the most powerful.

My aura was a creamy colour, with flecks of platinum. Even Dumbledore's aura was a murky yellow.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, still dazed. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis..."

After my oath had been accepted, I was introduced. I was welcomed quickly, and soon found a friend in a blonde daughter of Apollo called Sophie, who looked like she had traits of a Veela.

I could tell I was going to like it here.

{~xXx~}

_TEN YEARS LATER_

"Permission to kill, milady?"

"This is not fair!" The monster shrieked. "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" Lady Artemis smirked.

"Not so. The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere. And _you_, foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted, Zoë," Artemis replied, her eyes not wavering from the manticore.

The monster growled something and lunged at the dazed demigods.

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoë called as a blonde girl jumped onto the manticore's back. "Get out of the line of fire!"

A battle broke out. "Fire!" Zoë commanded.

I let my arrow loose, piercing the monsters neck. Combined with the impact of all the other arrows, the manticore tumbled off the cliff, the blonde girl still on his back.

One boy, most likely Percy Jackson, I thought, scrambled to the edge of the cliff. "Annabeth!" He shouted desperately. _Annabeth_. With a slight jolt of shock, I realised who these two older girls were. Thalia and Annabeth, the two young girls, twelve and seven respectively, that we had met six years ago approximately. Thalia had turned down the offer to join the Hunt, deciding to leave with Annabeth and Luke. I spared a glance discreetly, searching for him, before realising what I'd heard Lady Artemis say just over a year ago.

_"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, has joined the Titan Kronos in the hopes of raising him, and bringing an end to the gods."_

Startled out of my thoughts, I looked up as the crack of gunfire rang out, from a muggle helicopter. The Hunters and I scattered, but Artemis simply thrust out her hand.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt."

The helicopter dissolved into a flock of ravens. We started towards the demigods, and Zoë surveyed them, her gaze stopping on one girl. "You," she said resentfully. I placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Zoë threw me a grateful glance, before continuing. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," Lady Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers, no doubt."

As Zoë, the goddess, and non-hunters started conversing, I let my thoughts drift off. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen, something bad. I didn't know how, but I could tell. I've learnt to trust my instincts.

I snapped out of my reverie as Sophie tapped my shoulder. "C'mon. We're setting up camp."

Lady Artemis spoke up. "Azari," she said. "Stay with these two." She indicated to the satyr, Jackson and Thalia. I nodded, looking over at them. They seemed to be arguing.

"…might still be here! Did you think of that?" Thalia was saying angrily. She wiped a tear and stormed off, just as the other boy and the satyr came up to him.

I walked up to Jackson, handing the satyr a medical pack with a word.

"It's green!" the younger boy cried - Nico, I think he was called - happily, observing a wound in Jackson's shoulder. I waited silently as the satyr fixed him up.

"This way." I lead them towards the tent.

Jackson spoke up for the first time. "Why do you all hate us?"

"Many of us joined Lady Artemis as a result of cruelty from males. Broken hearts."

"So Lady Artemis, she's like ... a rebound?"

"No," I snarled. "She and our sisters are comfort. Eternal family." I shot him a glare as we reached the Head Tent, and pulled back the flaps.

"My lady," I announced. "The males."

"Thank you, Azari. You can stay," she added at my questioning look.

"Thank you, milady."

I sat on her left, while Zoë sat on her right. Lady Artemis was explaining to Nico's sister, Bianca di Angelo, the benefits of becoming a hunter while Jackson tried to convince her to go to Chiron's camp, with Nico. Finally, the girl turned to Zoë and I.

"Is it worth it?" She asked. I nodded, and Zoë said, "It is."

"I'm the youngest. I've only been a hunter for ten years," I added, with a glance at Lady Artemis. "And it's the first time I ever felt like I had a family." Lady Artemis and Zoë smiled warmly at me.

"I'll do it." Bianca said. "What do I have to do?"

"Repeat this oath," Zoë instructed. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,"

"I ... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Bianca repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." Zoë added.

"I accept it." I watched as Artemis smiled warmly, and I grinned at my new sister as well.

{~xXx~}

Everyone was waiting out in the snow for the sun to rise- or, more accurately, the sun god.

"He's always lazy in the winters," Artemis muttered as dawn finally came. I exchanged a glance with Bianca. Judging on what we've heard from the other Hunter's, this meeting with Apollo wasn't going to be fun. I'd only met him a few times, and he and Lady Artemis had bickered furiously each time.

I shielded my eyes as the Sun god parked a red convertible Maserati Spyder. As he stepped out of the car, I heard Thalia mutter, "Wow. Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called, cutting off the two teens.

"I'm not your 'little sister'! We're twins! And I'm older! I helped Mother give birth to you!"

He and Artemis started arguing about who was born first, Apollo playfully winding her up. This was an old argument.

Apollo eventually turned to me, raising an eyebrow. His eyes drifted over me, making me feel uncomfortable. "Azari Potter," he mused.

"I'm not a Potter; I never really was." I said sharply, slightly thrown that he knew who I was. He'd never paid any attention to me before. "What's it to you?"

The Hunters snickered behind me, and, to my surprise, so did Apollo. "Got your mother's temper, you do!" he guffawed.

"I sincerely hope you are referring to Lady Artemis," I spoke quietly, but my voice held all the conviction in the world. "She's more of a mother to me than Lily ever was." said goddess smiled at me softly. "Again, I repeat, what's it to you?"

"Right," Apollo said, clapping his hands together, and ignoring my question. "Who wants to drive?"

None of the Hunters volunteered. He chose Thalia, being the daughter of the sky, saying Nico was to young, and Grover to furry. He completely skipped Percy, who looked rather put out, but unsurprised. I gathered he wasn't a favourite with the gods, barring his own father.

Zoë and I started loading our bags into the minibus Apollo had regretfully changed it to.

Apollo wandered over. "Want some help, sweetheart?" He asked, but neither Zoë or I could tell who he was speaking to. It seemed to be both of us. Zoë's eyes flashed, her hand creeping towards her bow, and I growled. I was not anyone's 'sweetheart'.

"Apollo!" Lady Artemis shouted. "You do not attempt to flirt with my Hunters, and you do not call them 'sweetheart'!"

Apollo raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, sis. Calm down."

"Don't call me 'sis'!"

Eventually we got on the vehicle. Apart from the fact that we nearly set fire to England, everything went fine.

{~xXx~}

**Okay, first chapter up. Thanks to The Golden Dragon Lord for the idea. I hope you like it! Review, please!**


	2. A Quest

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to the masterful Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. So, yeah, not mine.**

* * *

After Thalia had nearly killed us all, Apollo had taken a few minutes to talk to Chiron - it looked serious from the uncharacteristically grave face of Apollo, and Chiron also looked deeply worried. The Sun god had left soon after - he had duties to perform.

We followed Grover towards the Artemis Cabin. There was no shaking him. I watched in amusement as Zoë tried, extremely frustrated, to make him leave, but to no avail. He was persistent, I'd give him that.

I drowned out satyr's annoying and purposeless babbling, and looked around the Camp. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. There were twelve cabins, one for each of the Olympians, but I didn't think that was right. Just because they weren't on the council doesn't mean they weren't important. I noticed Hades didn't have one, and his children were some of the most powerful. Hecate and Morpheus' children were powerful as well. Making a note to bring it up with Lady Artemis, I moved on.

My eyes widened when I saw a girl about 13 climbing a rock wall that had lava flowing down it. One wrong move and BAM! You're meeting Hades.

There was an arena with dummies for swordplay, an archery range and the woods. There were also heaps of strawberry fields that made my mouth water. Phoebe, who'd been in the hunt for about a century and a half, noticed where I was looking.

"Strawberry sales are how they make their money," She told me. "They're the best in New York. Of course," She added dryly, "Having gods help you doesn't hurt either."

I laughed and a few campers looked my way, surprised. I suppose it was 'cause I was so cheerful. Most of my sisters looked sullen and grumpy, Sophie being one of them. To be honest, I couldn't blame them. We all have something similar to a Familial Bond with Lady Artemis, and knowing she was so far away and quite possibly in danger didn't feel pleasant.

We passed the Mess Hall and the Big House. I wondered idly how long it had been since it had been painted. It certainly needed a few touch ups. The bright blue paint was peeling.

We arrived at our cabin. I had to suppress a snort when Zoë had to forcefully throw Grover out. From what I'd seen, he was nice, but was most likely missing a few screws in the head.

The cabin didn't look anything like it did on the outside. With Lady Artemis being the goddess of the Hunt, inside was like a forest. We were in a clearing, and surrounding us were giant trees that should not have been able to fit in there. The sky reflected the real one, like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were insects buzzing around, but no wildlife big enough for us to hunt. There was a fire pit in the middle of the clearing.

There were no beds, which I was fine with. It meant we would be camping.

We all got to work setting up. We didn't bother with the tents, because it didn't rain at Camp Half-Blood. Something about the clouds passing around, I remembered.

I poked around a bit, and found an extra supply pack in the bathroom. I handed it to Bianca, who murmured "Thanks," gratefully.

I showed her how to set it up. It was a bit quiet, so I started up a conversation.

"Sooo..." I drew out the word. "How old are you?"

She smiled. I guess she was feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing anyone but Nico and Grover, neither of whom were able to be in the hunt - though I'm sure Grover would try. "Immortally twelve," She answered with a crooked grin. I laughed.

"Immortally sixteen," I giggled.

"Who's your godly parent?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I don't have one," I replied honestly. "I'm what Zoë calls a 'magical mortal'. I'm more powerful than any of Hecate's kids, the goddess of magic."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "I need to sit down." She sighed. "Gods, satyr's, monsters, flying cars, immortality, and magic."

Flying cars ... an image of Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia crashing into the Whomping Willow sprung to the front of my mind, and I suppressed a smirk at the thought of Michael Potter and Ron Weasley's terrified twelve year old faces.

"It is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"It gets easier," I reassured her.

"I know it will," She said. "It's just a lot to process, is all. Hey," She perked up a bit. "What can you do with your magic?"

I chuckled. "Nearly anything. I can't raise the dead, or make people fall in love, but that's pretty much it."

"Can you show me some?" She implored. I grinned.

"Wand or wandless?"

She shrugged. "Either or."

I drew my holly wand, and waved it discretely at Zoë. Her hair turned a golden blonde and her skin turned blue. She also shrunk until she was about a metre tall- it wouldn't be good to have our lieutenant squished. Bianca covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"Azari!" Oops. Zoë rounded on me.

"It's Bianca's fault!" I accused, my voice a few octaves higher. I ignored said girl's look of mock outrage as Zoë made a face that clearly said 'I don't believe you'. Before she could say anything, however, there was knock on the door. Whew. Saved by the... door? If we had a doorbell it could be 'saved by the bell'... we should get a doorbell. That'd be cool.

"I'll get it!" I squeaked. Bianca was in hysterics by now. Zoë spared her an amused glance. I yanked the door open. Thalia was standing in the doorway, looking furious. She'd probably been arguing with Percy again. Her anger melted into amusement, though, when she saw the scene inside. She really didn't like Zoë and got the joke.

I ushered her in, and I followed behind, my hands on her shoulders, using her as a shield.

"We have Capture the Flag at seven tomorrow night, Smurfette," She informed Zoë. "What are you doing?" She directed the question at me.

"Self-preservation is a wonderful thing," I told her gravely, rather liking my impression of a serious Dumbledore.

Thalia shook her head at me. "What's your name?"

"Azari," I informed her, not all that offended that she hadn't remembered me.

"Right, Azari," She said, frowning slightly in confusion. _Where had she heard that name before? _"Chiron wanted me to tell you to go to the Big House. Something about pottery. I'll never understand that cryptic centaur..." I frowned. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about them. What right did the centaur have to interfere with my previous life, from over a decade ago?

I plastered a fake smile my face that no-one believed. "Sure," I said, trying to act casual. "Zoë, come with me? I'll turn you back." Zoë nodded, clearly displeased with Chiron.

Thalia left, having given her message, with a curious look over her shoulder.

"What do you think they want this time?" Zoë asked tiredly.

"Same as usual," I shrugged.

My expression turned grim as we reached the Big House. "It's time to face the music."

{~xXx~}

I sat in a low branch of a tree in our cabin. It was nearly dawn. The 'talk' Zoë and I had had with Chiron before was preventing me from sleeping. Too many thoughts were flying around.

Down below, someone woke with a gasp. I dropped down, startling her. It was Zoë.

"Zari," she said. "What are thy doing up?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. What about you?"

"Nightmare," she said. She looked worried. "I think Lady Artemis is in trouble."

"What?" I asked, slightly worried. "What happened in your dream?"

"I think-" She swallowed. "I think Lady Artemis has been captured."

"We have to see Chiron."

She shook her head. "I shall not bother him. We must leave."

"We can't," I reminded her. "Our orders are to stay here. We need a quest."

Zoë glared, but conceded defeat. "Alright," she nodded reluctantly. "Come. We must leave as soon as possible."

I agreed with her there. We got changed quickly and left, nearly tripping over Grover, who was sleeping right outside the door. "A stalker with hooves," I muttered. Zoë heard me and shot me a reproachful glance.

"Didn't deny it," I sung under my breath.

We reached the Big House quickly. We knocked loudly and Argus opened the door. "We need to see Chiron." I said immediately. Argus shook his head.

"You can't see him." His voice was raspy, like he didn't use it often.

"It is important!" Zoë was insistent.

"Please!" I added desperately.

But the Head of Security was stubborn. "He's busy."

"It's Lady Artemis," I growled, near tears. I could lose my only mother figure! "She's missing!"

I've found Zoë starts talking old-fashioned when she gets upset. I think she was insulting him- I couldn't understand half the things she was saying, but I'm pretty sure a boil-brained lout wasn't nice.

"What is going on?" Chiron appeared, most likely attracted by the noise Zoë was making. Though Zoë paid them no mind, my eyes were glued to the curlers in his tail.

She started shouting at him as well, her eyes brimming with tears. I zoned out.

"...get orders from Lady Artemis if Lady Artemis is lost?" Zoë finished ranting.

I glared at the centaur.

"You cannot leave," the centaur said firmly. "You are under orders to stay." I let out a scream of frustration. We both spun on our heels and marched towards the cabin. Beneath my anger, I knew he was right, though. What could thirty Hunters do to whatever had captured a goddess?

I stomped back to the cabin to wake Bianca. We had to train for Capture the Flag.

{~xXx~}

I glared at the camper positioned directly across from me, trying to distract myself.

We were playing Capture the Flag.

I nocked an arrow, firing at the male spawn of Hermes. It lodged itself in his breastplate, making him stumble backwards, and giving me time to skirt around him and catch up to Zoë and Sophie. Bianca had decided she'd like to be defence because she'd only had today to train.

"Almost - there -" Sophie panted. I leapt over a boulder, my heart racing. I love being pushed, I love the rush of adrenaline. It makes me feel alive, a feeling I usually only associate with the Hunt.

Sophie and I kept the guards busy. I drew my sword. A bow and arrow wouldn't be much use in close contact. The boy was good, but I was better. Above me, Zoë had scaled the pile of rocks and ripped the flag off the pole. Having temporarily defeated my opponent, a son of Hephaestus, I shot a deep purple spell at her, that would enable her to run faster for five minutes. It was rare and difficult, but not unheard of.

The lieutenant of the Hunt sprinted towards the river. She just had to get over it, into their territory, and we would win. I could see Percy running as fast as he could, on the other side, with our flag whipping in the wind behind him. The campers were wide-eyed in anticipation and hoping he would reach the river first. I almost snorted. There was no way he could beat a Huntress with magically boosted speed.

The campers were shooting arrows and throwing spears and swords towards Zoë, but it was no use. She ran like a cheetah- swiftly and quickly, dodging the dangerous projectiles all the while.

I watched, smirking at the mortal demigods, as she leapt over the trickling river, flag held high in triumph. It shimmered and changed from the Greek Omega on an orange background, to a silky silver banner with the symbol of Artemis. We had won.

The campers all groaned. "The game goes to the Hunter's!" Chiron shouted. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row," he added under his breath, but everyone could still hear him.

Having the physical age of sixteen, I was slightly taller than most people here, bar some campers and Zoë. I stood on the tips of my toes, my neck craned, to catch a glimpse of Bianca. I couldn't find her. I got worried. What if she was hurt? It was only her first day, after all ... I would have to go look for her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put her on guard duty. Taking off, I passed Thalia who looked extremely angry - again. That seemed to be her main expression.

I didn't stop though- I had to find Bianca. When I reached our base, I could see her, just sitting in the snow.

"I'm no good at any of this stuff." She said, not turning to look at me.

"Hey," I said gently, "It's only your first day. Besides," I added, "We won."

Bianca finally faced me. "We did?" I nodded. "Yeah."

"But Percy got our flag!" She protested.

"Maybe, but Zoë got theirs over the river first."

"She did?"

"Mmm-hmm," I said. "Now quit moping and come see Thalia shout at Percy."

Bianca laughed and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. We headed back to the river and stood next to Zoë who was smirking. Percy was controlling all the water, his hair sticking up in every direction- Thalia must have shocked him. Then his face, red from anger, paled and he dropped the water, his expression horrified. The daughter of Zeus was so surprised, she turned to where he was staring. Everyone else looked as well.

"Impossible," Chiron whispered. "She hasn't left the attic for decades."

The attic... what was up there? I remembered Zoë saying something about it...

_"It would not be wise, to go up there, Zari,"_ She'd said grimly. _"Apollo's Oracle lives there, now a mummy. There has not been a new one for over sixty years. A curse was placed upon her, preventing the spirit of Delphi to move on to find another host."_

I gulped. This wasn't good. It only got worse when it turned to Zoë and I.

"Approach, seekers, and ask." Zoë swallowed and stepped forward, myself beside her.

"What must we do to help our goddess?"

Green smoke drifted out of her mouth and formed the picture of a battered Lady Artemis. She was shackled and looked to be in pain.

"_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse one must withstand_

_And one shall perish by a parents hand."_

* * *

Percy and Grover were selected to carry the Oracle back up to the attic. I don't think I've ever seen such a shade of green before.

We were all having a meeting at a Ping-Pong table when they came back down, looking thoroughly grossed out.

"This is pointless." Zoë said bluntly. "There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked sharply.

"West!" Bianca cried. "You heard the prophecy! Six shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get six Hunters and go!"

"Yes," Zoë agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

Thalia glared at her. "You're missing something, as usual. Campers and Hunters combined prevail. We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoë cried. "The Hunters do not need thy help!"

"Your," Thalia corrected. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times."

"Yerrr," Zoë tried. "We do not need yerrr help." I stifled my laughter with my hand. I love Zoë and all, but seeing her fail at something - especially something so trivial - was hilarious.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Forget it," she grumbled.

Chiron spoke up. "I fear the prophecy says you do need our help. Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

When I saw Zoë about to protest, I broke in. "How about this," I suggested. "Four Hunters and two Campers? It's logical. It's Zoë's quest, and she wants to take the Hunters, but we can't take only one camper because it says 'Campers'."

Chiron nodded and Zoë looked disgruntled. Most of the campers were nodding as well. I turned to Zoë. "You're the leader of this quest. You get to choose."

"No," She shook her head. "The Oracle spoke to us both. We choose a Hunter each." Stunned, I nodded.

"First," I said, "which campers want to do it?" Thalia jumped up.

"I'll do it."

"Me too!" Grover cried.

Percy looked between the two before realising something. "Hey!" He shouted. "I need to go as well!"

"No." Zoë said flatly. "I will not travel with a boy."

"What about Grover?" He exclaimed.

Zoë waved a hand. "He is a satyr. He is not technically a boy." The satyr looked indignant at that. She scrutinised Percy. "You wish to look for thy friend. Annabeth."

Percy looked uncomfortable. He was also very red and nodded.

"I wish to take Bianca." Zoë stated.

"Me? But... I'm so new... I wouldn't be any good." She asked, stunned. That girl really had self-worth issues - we'd have to fix that.

"You will do fine. There is no better way to prove thyself." Zoë reassured.

"And I choose Phoebe. She is our best tracker." I decided. Zoë nodded in approval.

"Phoebe?" One Hermes son asked. "The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?"

"She only does that to people she doesn't like. She's a very good judge of character." I said sweetly. He glared at me and I smiled back innocently.

His brother added, "The one who put arrows in my helmet?"

Zoë nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," the first one said. "Just we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver shirt that read ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collectors item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?" Zoë took the shirt impatiently.

I didn't like the looks on their faces. It was the one the Weasley Twins alway wore when they had a particularly cruel prank for Malfoy or Snape.

"So be it," Chiron said grimly. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoë, Azari, Phoebe and Bianca. You shall leave at first light. May the gods-" he looked sideways at Dionysus "-present company included, we hope - be with you."

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! I've gotten heaps of good reviews so far...keep 'em coming!**

**;)**


	3. Monsters and Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

"Damn it!" I growled, slamming my fist on the Artemis table in the dining pavilion. "I knew they were up to something!"

"So," Bianca said, ignoring my outburst, "Centaur blood is like acid, burning?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, running my hand through my hair. "It'll be weeks, maybe even months, until the hives are gone. Phoebe can't come with us. We must choose someone else to accompany us on the quest."

"No," Zoë broke in, anxiously. "There is no time. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain." Bianca confirmed. "But that can't be here."

"Why not?" I challenged. "It doesn't rain here 'cause of the magic borders. It could be." But even as I said it, I was doubtful.

"But-"

"Azari, Bianca, enough. I-I sense that we should not choose another hunter." Zoë shook her head. "It would be too dangerous. And I do not want Chiron choosing another camper. They would meet an end far worse than Phoebe's."

"Maybe you should tell Thalia about the rest of your dream." I suggested cautiously. I like Thalia. She reminded me of myself. She would make an amazing sister. I had high hopes she would join our ranks.

"No," Zoë insisted stubbornly. "It would not help."

"But if our suspicions are correct, about the General-"

"Azari!" Zoë broke in, anguished. I scowled. "I have both thy words not to speak about that. Now, come. Dawn is breaking."

I heaved myself up. As we exited the pavilion, my magic radar when haywire. Someone was here, invisible. I reached for my bow with Zoë copying my movements.

"Come on!" Bianca said, looking around suspiciously, her hand creeping towards her bow as well. She was a natural, as we found out yesterday. "The lights of the Big House are on!"

We ran, following her out of the dining area.

Soon we were in the camp's van, Chiron watching us leave with worry in his eyes. He didn't like our decision to not choose another member for our quest, but had let us go reluctantly.

We drove for about four hours comfortably. I got to know Thalia, Grover, and Bianca better, and found out a few things. Thalia was a punk, she loved rock music, Green Day, mainly, and the colour blue. Bianca liked to read and was very loyal, like both Thalia and Grover, whose favourite meal was silverware.

"Pleeeaaase?" I whined, when the silence got to much for me at one point.

"No." Zoë said immediately, knowing what I wanted. The other three watched in confusion.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll get you some chocolate frogs!" I wheedled. I saw Zoë falter and grinned inwardly. She had taken a liking to the sweets, and it was a large weakness for her.

"No." Someone had gotten even more stubborn...

I pouted. "But I wanna drive!"

Zoë gripped the steering wheel tighter, ignoring Grover, Thalia, and Bianca's amused smiles. "You drive faster than me, and much more dangerously."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"AZARI!"

I flopped back against my seat, arms spread wide, hitting Grover and Thalia in the face. "The world is against me!" I cried dramatically.

"Oh, hush," Zoë said. "We will pull over here so Grover can do his tracking charm."

Grover rubbed his sore nose and nodded. I looked out the window and saw a fairly dirty service station and wrinkled my nose. "Ugh." Thalia nodded in agreement.

We hopped out of the van and I realised we were in Maryland. I wandered around, leaving the others with Grover, to make sure there were no threats. We were a group of two powerful demigods, at least one of them a child of the Big Three, the other a Hunter of Artemis, a satyr, and two other Hunter's, after all.

An tawny owl swooped through the open doors and landed in front of me. I took the letter before anyone could notice me and it flew away.

Huntress, it read.

2,000 galleon reward. They will stop at nothing. Constant Vigilance.

Good luck,

A.

I growled. "Zoë!" I hissed, returning to the others. They were in the the last aisle. She turned quickly, her hand reaching for her bow. I thrust the cryptic note at her. Her eyes darkened with anger.

"They wouldn't!" she snarled.

"They have," I said grimly.

"We must go," she said. "We will worry about this later. We have our destination."

"Where?" I asked, eager to put the message out of my mind.

"D.C." Thalia said. "The Smithsonian, to be more precise."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here. Nico and I..." Bianca frowned. "We used to live there. That's...strange. I'd forgotten. Grover, are you sure?" she asked as we got back in the vehicle. I smirked as I beat Zoë to the drivers seat. She scowled at me as she got in the passenger side.

"Well...pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent." I rolled my eyes.

"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca said doubtfully.

"Hey!" Grover said, offended. "It's a-"

"Not the time, guys." I said. "The Smithsonian is our best bet."

"I dislike this. We should go straight west, like the prophecy said." Zoë worried.

"Oh, like your tracking skills are any better?" Thalia growled.

"Do not question my skills. You know nothing of being a Hunter, you scullion."

"Scullion? You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" Thalia took a step forward.

"Enough, you two. Not this again." I ordered. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Thalia smirked, argument forgotten instantly. "I want to see how dangerous Zari's driving is."

Zoë paled.

{~xXx~}

Up above, a son of Poseidon's eyes widened as the van took off at speeds he didn't even know it could reach, weaving in and out of traffic.

{~xXx~}

A few hours later, a green Grover and Bianca (who didn't seem to like cars), a grinning Thalia, and a wide-eyed, but unsurprised and resigned, Zoë followed me out of the van.

"Never again." Grover muttered. "Never again."

I winked at Thalia, and she laughed in response, hooking her arm through mine. "Come on," she snickered. "We've got to get going. Though I think Zari's saved us some time." I laughed as well.

We walked towards the entrance, arm in arm. Zoë followed, shaking her head. Behind her, Grover and Bianca stumbled after her, dizzily.

Eventually, we ended up in the Air and Space Museum. Thalia and I were looking at an Apollo space capsule, when a black haired teenager barrelled into her, pushing her into the display.

I helped her up and scowled at the teenager. "Look, kid - Jackson?" I asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Percy?" Grover yelped. "Thank goodness!" Zoë glared at him and he blanched. "I mean, um, gosh, Percy, you shouldn't be here!"

"It's Luke," he panted. "He's here." My heart sank.

"Where?" Thalia asked, her anger melting away with mine. She placed a hand on her silver bracelet-Aegis. It turned into a shield with the terrifying face of Medusa on it.

"In the Natural History Museum. There were a few mortals, Dr Thorn, Luke, and some General dude. I was listening in and they know you're here. Then he made these weird skeleton warriors, who found me, have my scent, and are after all of us." Jackson explained briefly.

"Liar! The General is not here! It must have been an illusion!" Zoë panicked.

"Illusions don't crack marble floors."

"How many of those warriors were there?" I asked urgently.

"Twelve, but this General said he's sending a 'playmate', to distract you. A monster."

"We were following Artemis' trail, and I'm pretty sure it led here. A powerful monster scent. This must have been where she stopped, but we haven't found anything yet." Grover said hesitantly.

"Zoë," Bianca said. "If it is the General-"

"He is not here!" Zoë snapped.

Percy looked curious, so I spoke. "Look, if Perseus is telling the truth, we have to leave. Now." Zoë and Thalia nodded and Percy scowled at me for using his full name.

"Good idea," he said.

"Not thee, boy!" Zoë growled.

"Look, he shouldn't have come, but he's here now, we have to get back to the van!" I said, exasperated. But before we even got five meters a large growl reverberated around the Museum. We froze.

"Please don't let that be what I think it is," I whispered, pulling out my wand. If I was right, this particular monster was impervious to Celestial Bronze.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia confirmed. "Separate!"

"Wait! Try and keep it distracted!" Zoë ordered.

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until we think of a way to kill it." I so love how she included me in that we. "Scatter!" she shouted as a giant lion, the size of a four-wheel drive, bounded up the ramp.

I heard a sharp tweet-tweet. Grover was playing on his reed pipes. I turned and saw Zoë and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule, firing arrows rapidly. They whistled past me and shattered harmlessly against the lion's metallic fur. The lion swiped one tire-sized paw at the capsule and it rocked dangerously, Zoë and Bianca falling off the side. Grover played a desperate, screeching tune (I wasn't sure if it was meant to be that horrible, or if it was just his lack of skill) and the lion suddenly found goat more appealing than two, tasty Hunters. As it prowled towards the satyr, Thalia jumped in front of him. She held up Aegis and the monster recoiled.

"ROOOAAAR!" It, well, roared.

"Hi-yah!" Thalia shouted. "Back!" The lion growled but backed away from Thalia-or, more likely, Aegis.

"_Obscuro_!" I shouted. The spell worked, and a blindfold appeared over the lions eyes. It's tensing leg muscles relaxed, unable to see where to pounce. It clawed at the blindfold, giving us some time, but then it ripped. It turned to me and I raised my wand, dagger in the other hand. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out the end of the wand, but the lion dodged. It crept forwards, ignoring the arrows hitting its fur. Then Percy did something incredibly brave, but stupid. He'd be the perfect Gryffindor.

Percy jumped in front of the lion, much like Thalia, and shouted, "Hey!" The monster's attention turned towards him and he backed up against the railing, slashing with his sword. Sparks flew off as it clanged against the lion. I shouted curses and hexes randomly, none having any effect. Percy, seeing no other option, did the one thing he could think of.

He turned and jumped over the railing.

He landed on a model of an old-fashioned plane, which nearly tipped him off, three stories below. The lion followed. They leapt from exhibit to exhibit, playing a twisted, sick, game of tag. If Percy gets caught, he's this monster's lunch. Eventually the son of Poseidon slid down a giant globe. He stared at the monster for a moment, transfixed on its mouth. His eyes widened.

"Zoë, Zari! Target the mouth!" Then a rope snapped, causing the lion to jump onto the model Earth Percy had just slid down.

"Grover, clear the area!" I yelled, remembering the defenceless families. He nodded and tried to herd them away, unsuccessfully. Thalia and I jumped at the same time, landing on either side of Percy. The lion halted, trying decide which one of us to be it's first meal. I could see Bianca and Zoë on the platform above us trying to get a good angle, but to no avail.

"No clear shot! Get it to open its mouth more!" Zoë shouted. Percy look around frantically as the lion snarled, getting ready to pounce, and his eyes locked on the gift shop. He started running towards it, yelling behind him, "Keep it distracted!"

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoë yelled after him. I had no idea what he was doing, but I threw curses and finally got lucky, hitting the lion with a conjunctivitis curse. It roared and stumbled around, slipping off the globe with a thump. Zoë and Bianca rained dozens upon dozens of arrows on every part of it they could reach. It's mouth and eyes were its weak points.

"Percy, whatever you're going to do-" Thalia was cut off by the lion roaring-again. I noticed Percy was back, his arms full of glittery silver packets. My eyes widened as he threw his sword at the monster.

"Hey!" He yelled at it. "Get ready to shoot!" he directed at Zoë and Bianca. They nodded. My preferred weapon was my dagger, and my magic, but I don't like to rely on it too much.

The lion roared again and this time Percy threw one of the packets in its mouth. It was cut off mid-snarl and started gagging like a cat with a hairball. It swallowed it eventually and glared at Percy like he'd just made things personal. It prowled towards Percy, knocking Thalia into a fallen exhibit. She didn't get up.

It made the mistake of roaring again and he lodged three more in its throat. The lion reared up on its back paws, trying to get away from Percy. I don't know what the hell was in those packets, but I don't want to find out by experience. "Now!" Percy yelled.

Immediately six arrows sprouted from the lions maw. It thrashed frantically then fell over backwards. Dead.

I finally became aware of the alarms blaring, security guards running around like headless chickens, and the mass of terrified people pushing towards the exits. Grover was helping Thalia up. She seemed fine, if a little dazed.

Percy was breathing heavily and I was too, the adrenalin fading. Zoë and Bianca dropped beside me. I looked at one of the silver packets that Percy had dropped. My eyes widened marginally. We killed a freakin' monster with space food. "That was an...interesting strategy." I said cautiously.

"Hey, it worked."

"Oh, definitely."

Behind us the monster crumbled into dust, leaving behind a golden pelt.

"Take it," Zoë told Percy.

He looked a her like she was crazy. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal-rights violation or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"It is a spoil of war," she said. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," he protested. Typical Gryffindor behaviour.

Zoë shook her head. "I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." She almost smiled. I could see the grudging respect in her eyes, but I think he missed it.

Percy picked up the coat hesitantly. He seemed surprised at the weight. "Not exactly my style," he murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

The security guards were scrambling in every direction-except for ours. A few even ran into walls. "You did that?" I heard Percy ask.

Grover nodded, seemingly embarrassed, but I could see the pride shining through. "A mild confusion song. Barry Manilow."

He said something else, but I didn't hear it, too distracted with what I was seeing. Outside the glass walls of the museum, a group of men were marching across the lawn, in grey camouflage jackets. They were too far away to see their eyes, but they were looking straight at us.

"Security guards are _so_ not our biggest problem at the moment," I breathed. "Look." I pointed and Percy paled.

"Go. They're hunting me. I'll distract them." he said.

"No." Zoë said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But you said-"

"You are part of this quest now," she said reluctantly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are our fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

{~xXx~}

We were crossing the Potomac when we spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek black one, like the one at Westover Hall. And it was coming straight towards us. _Great_. I sighed.

"We have to ditch the van. They know it." Percy said.

I swerved into the fast lane. Zoë had been reluctant to let me drive, but I was faster, and just as good as her, even if I wasn't as old as her. I knew newer models better.

Grover suggested that the military could shoot it down but Bianca told him they probably thought it was one of theirs.

"Hey, Dad?" Thalia asked hopefully. "A lightning bolt would be great right about now. Please?" Nothing. No reply, or helpful thunderstorm. Zilch. Nil. Nada. Thalia sighed as if she expected it. I smiled sadly at her. I knew what it was like to have a parent fail you.

"There!" Bianca said suddenly. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," I said doubtfully.

"Trust me," she insisted.

I shot across two lanes of traffic and into a small parking lot on the south bank of the river. We were just about to get out of the van when I had an idea.

"Wait!" I cried and they froze. I rapped each of them on the head, and slowly they disappeared, blending in with the seats. "Disillusionment charm," I explained.

"Right," Bianca's voice said. "Hold on to each other and follow me."

After some awkward manoeuvring she managed to lead us down a flight of stairs and I took off the charm. We had to be seen to get on the subway. "Subway entrance," she said, unnecessarily. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

The old song '_Werewolves of London_' from the late 70s rang out around the train, and I could see people glaring at the woman whose phone it had issued from. She switched her phone to silent, sheepishly. But it got me thinking. Sirius and Remus were the only one's who never forgot or ignored me, I mused as we boarded the train. They had been shocked when I was Sorted into Slytherin, but they knew family was more important than House, considering Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is a Black. I sent them an owl when I had been disowned, telling them I was sorry, and I loved them, but not to reply. Their friendship with my blood relations was more important. They are the only males I truly give a damn about.

I'd never had any friends, either. Daphne Greengrass was the closest I ever came to having one. I would come back to the girls dorms injured from saving Michael from doing something stupid because Dumbledore didn't think I was worth going to the hospital wing, she would help me patch myself up. Pansy and Millicent would only laugh. She didn't care much for boys either...maybe I could convince her to join Lady Artemis...

Pushing away the memories before anyone could notice my mood change, I tuned in to the conversation.

"Yeah, I was really surprised to see it," Bianca was saying. "It wasn't there when Nico and I lived in D.C."

"Really?" I frowned. "The station looks really old. I don't see how it could be less than twelve years old."

"I don't know, but, trust me, when we were little kids, there was no subway at all."

Wait, what? I shared a look with Zoë. "No subway at all?" Thalia questioned, frowning.

"Bianca?" Zoë asked uneasily. "How long ago-" she was cut off by the sound of a helicopter.

"We need to change trains," Percy said tensely.

"As soon as possible," I added.

Over the next half hour all we did was worry. We changed trains twice, and I had no clue where we were, but eventually we lost the helicopter. Soon it was the end of the line and we had to get off. We were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. There were only warehouses and abandoned trains. We tried to find one to take us somewhere but there were none.

"Y'all need to get warmed up? C'mon over!" I turned sharply. The owner of the voice was what looked like an old homeless man standing by a trashcan fire. I would have been fooled, except he radiated power. He'd masked it well, but I was sensitive. His aura seemed familiar, as well, though not harmful. I narrowed my eyes, but he either didn't notice or ignored it.

We huddled around the fire, teeth chattering.

"Well this is g-g-g-great," Thalia shivered.

"My hooves are frozen," Grover said miserably.

"Feet," Percy corrected quickly, throwing a glance at the man, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe we should contact camp..." Bianca suggested. "Chiron-"

"No. They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves." Zoë said.

"You know," the homeless man said. "you're never completely without friends." He looked knowingly at me and I averted my eyes. Had he known I was thinking about before? "You kids need a train going west?"

"How did you know?" I asked sharply. Zoë stared at him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir," Percy said, shooting me a quick warning glare. "You know of any?"

The man pointed one grimy hand behind us and we turned. My jaw dropped as I spun back to the man, only to find a cold, metal, trashcan.

"That wasn't there before," I murmured, looking back. There was shining passenger train with the words 'SUN WEST LINE' on the side, in red, orange and yellow paint, with a picture of a sunset.

Sun...

The sun sets in the west...

Disappearing homeless guy...

...who knew exactly what we needed.

_Apollo_.

{~xXx~}

"How're you doin', kid?"

I sat up sharply, my dagger in one hand, a ball of fire floating in the other. The speaker was the old homeless guy.

"Lord Apollo," I said through gritted teeth. The Sun god winked, and the homeless man persona melted, revealing the blond man in his twenties.

"You got it, kitten-" I flinched.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. That was Sirius' nickname for me. My emotions had been far too close to the surface lately, due to stress. He smirked knowingly, which only only served to anger me further. "Isn't it against ancient laws for you to interfere in a quest?"

"Yeah, but this isn't to do with the quest directly. It's about a different prophecy. Besides, I have permission, cause you're in one. Now, I have news," he continued. I'm in a prophecy?

"Is it about Lady Artemis?" I asked hopefully. The cocky grin dropped.

"No," he said frustratedly, and my heart dropped. "I can't find her! I see a lot, kitten, I'm the god of prophecy, but I can't see her. She's been blocked..." He shook his head. "No, it's about the wizarding world." My face became stony and the god noticed. "It's a warning, kitten. That wizard Hades has been complaining about, the one who's been sending a lot of souls to the Underworld early, Tom, I think it was. Tom...Tom Riddle. He's met Kronos. They're planning to join forces. They haven't yet, but it's we've only got about a year and a half."

"What?" I breathed, eyes wide. "Oh gods, oh gods, no, no, no, no, oh Merlin, we're doomed!"

Apollo smiled grimly. "We will be, if you don't help." I closed my eyes miserably. "Do you know about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" My eyes flew open.

"There are two," he said. "One made by my Oracle, and the other by Sybil Trelawny."

"What?" I asked in surprise. "That crazy old bat?"

He looked disapprovingly at me, an expression that I don't think he uses very often. It certainly looked very odd on his face. "Sybil may be a little...eccentric-" I snorted. "-but she is a seer, nonetheless. Back on track, the one by my Oracle was made sixty years ago, which caused the Big Three Pact.

_"A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._" he recited.

"Oh gods," I whispered. "Percy or Thalia! One of them have to make a choice that could destroy Olympus..."

"I can't tell you what they mean. I can tell you what they say though. Now, the one involving you -

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not…

And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Apollo's voice trailed off. It took a minute for the words to sink in. When they did I started hyperventilating.

"Me?" I asked hysterically. "How do you know it's me? It could be Michael! He attacked us both that night!"

Apollo looked intently at me. "What do you remember about that night, Azari?"

I sighed, closing my eyes and allowing my anger to fade. Eventually, I looked at him again, my eyes wide as I recalled what had happened exactly.

"Everything," I whispered. "We were with our Aunt. She was playing with us and had just taken us up to bed and was singing a lullaby when the door burst open. Aunt Rose was a muggle-er, mortal-so she couldn't defend herself, or us. He killed her. I remember Michael started crying. I had just learned to walk, so I stood up, holding onto the edge of the cot, in front of him, wondering why my Aunt wasn't getting up, and what spell was that pretty green light?" I said. Apollo nodded, looking thoughtful.

I continued, "Voldemort-er, Tom, decided since I was the girl, I could be disposed of-" I spat. "-easier. He shot the killing curse at me, intending to do it quickly, and a silver mist enveloped Michael and I, throwing the curse back at him. He disappeared, and the roof caved in, and a piece of rock pushed me under the dresser. One piece hit Michael's left eye, leaving a jagged cut that looked like a 'V'. My parents, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius, came in, looking terrified. Dumbledore proclaimed Michael the Boy-Who-Lived, none of them even giving a thought to me.

"My right shoulder stung, where the curse hit, and I remember seeing a cut that looked like a lightning bolt. It was bleeding, and unlike most little girls would, I didn't cry. I poked it a few times, trying to see if it would bleed more." I said dryly, shaking my head. Apollo smiled a little. "It started bleeding faster and it hurt more, so much that I gave a little cry, and blacked out. When I woke up, two days later, Remus and Sirius were talking about how they were worried that Lily and James didn't seem concerned whether I woke up or not, too obsessed with Michael. From then on, I was never cared for, except for them. It was always Michael, the saviour, Dumbledore's golden boy, the chosen one." I shook my head angrily. "I considered going to Padfoot and Moony when I was disowned, but I couldn't cause them anymore trouble. They'd already gotten caught out for giving me my only Christmas and birthday presents, once."

Apollo was silent for a minute, letting me calm down. "It's obvious this mist is what stopped the curse, and the curse hit you, not Michael, so we know that you are the one from the prophecy. You must stop Tom."

I nodded resignedly. "Thalia turns sixteen in a couple of days."

Apollo nodded as well. "She does." He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "If it's any consolation, Black and Lupin miss you, as does that Greengrass girl, though she doesn't show it."

"I'll have to get a quest to go hunt down Voldemort," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair as I paced the carriage. "But that means I'll have to go back into the wizarding world. Damn it! I'll go after this quest, if Lady Artemis lets me." I chose to ignore the little voice in my head that whispered cruelly, 'If you find her,'. "I need to talk to Zoë. Thank you, Lord Apollo." I added turning to the god. He nodded.

"It's fine. Now, the train will stop after sunset, but you'll get through a good chunk of America, at least. Sleep. You can talk to your lieutenant later." He passed a hand over my forehead, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. Eventually, I gave in to temptation and let the darkness overcome me.

* * *

**That's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to get up! R&amp;R, please!**


	4. Hammy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.**

Snow. _Everywhere_.

It covered every possible part of the tiny town, Cloudcroft. It was dusted over the roofs and trees, paving the road in ice, making it slippery and wet. We were standing in the middle of the square, from which pretty much everything was visible. There was a tourists shop, a grocers, a school, some ski cabins, and a few café's. It was beautiful.

But utterly freezing. Even Percy, who I'd found out was visited by the Sun god as well, in his lion skin coat, was shivering, the chattering of our teeth breaking the early morning silence.

"Great." Thalia said sarcastically. "No taxis. No car rental. No bus station. No subway. No. Way. Out."

"Do try and be a bit more optimistic," I murmured, even though I was thinking the same thing. Her pessimism did nothing to soothe my already on-edge nerves, though. "I see a coffee shop. Oh, dear, hot, steaming, caffeine..."

Thalia snorted as Grover hummed blissfully. "Coffee...and pastries...and wax paper..."

"Fine," she relented. "You two and Zoë go get us some food and coffee. Percy, Bianca and I will go ask the guy at the grocery store for directions." I nodded and we split up, Zoë throwing Thalia a glare for ordering her around.

I inhaled deeply as we opened the café door, it's warmth and sweet aroma washing over us. It was almost calming. Almost. Zoë walked over to get us some food, while I wandered over to the barista. Goat-boy just hung around the door awkwardly. Looking like a total dork, if I may add. I ordered three basic Black's (Thalia, Grover and I), two hot chocolates (requested by Bianca and Zoë) and a latte (for Percy).

I wandered back over to Zoë. "We need to talk," I told her tensely. "Apollo visited me last night, about, you know - them."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "We do not have time, Azari. Next time we stop for the night, though."

I ran a hand through my hair frustratedly, but nodded. "I'm - it's just - things are so much worse than we ever even imagined." Our order was called and I went to pay, ignoring Zoë's stricken face. I could only hope that nothing major happens in the Wizarding world until our quest to save Lady Artemis was fulfilled. I was willing to bet that Dumbles hadn't told anyone but them the prophecy. That would mean the Wizarding world still believed their Saviour, the Chosen One, the-Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die, was Michael-Freakin'-Potter. I shook my head as I grabbed the tray. I literally had the weight of the world on my shoulders. Because if Voldemort couldn't have complete control over the world, as long as there were still people fighting, he would destroy it.

{~xXx~}

Five on eleven. Stupid bloody Titans and their bloody skeleton minions. Sure, Bianca had managed to destroy one, but it didn't matter now. They were avoiding her. Great. For them, not us.

We're screwed.

I know, I know, I shouldn't be so pessimistic, but, honestly, can you blame me?

Anyways, we're currently fighting an undead army. Yay! Oh, gods, even in my thoughts, I'm sarcastic... Right, back on topic (I tend to go off a bit, don't I?).

Right then, I was overwhelmed by what was practically a tidal wave of magic. I staggered back and Zoë cast me a worried glance. I was more sensitive to Magic, but she could feel it too. There was no way she couldn't have felt that. Grover did too, judging by the way he fell unconscious immediately, murmuring incomprehensible things under his breath. And then-

"REEEEEEEET!"

Probably one of the biggest, most gigantic boars to ever roam the Earth was charging towards us. It was ten metres tall, with a disgusting pink snout and tusks the size of canoes.

It charged towards the skeletons and they went flying, hitting the trees surrounding us, and shattering in a flurry of bones and police badges. Naturally, the pig turned to us next. Thalia raised her spear, about to charge, but Grover protested.

"It's a blessing from the Wild! It's the Erymanthian Boar! Don't kill it!"

"I don't think you _can_ kill it!" Zoë shot back.

The boar let out another high squeal and charged.

"Yeah," Percy shouted sarcastically. "I feel blessed. Scatter!"

The 'blessing' was disorientated when we all ran in separate directions.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia screamed.

"Of course!" Grover panted. "It's wild."

"So how is that a blessing?!" Bianca asked.

Apparently Hammy - yes, that's his (is it a 'he'? Well, he is now.) new pet name - got offended easily. So he did the only natural thing for a giant, hairy, monstrous blessing. He charged at her.

Bianca was quicker than I gave her credit for. She ducked and rolled and Hammy kept going, not realising his breakfast was safe from him, for now. The poor, innocent, 'Welcome to Cloudcroft!' sign, however, hadn't been spared.

We all ran in different directions again. I ended up next to Zoë, and Hammy ran towards Percy and Thalia, squealing. They ran up the hill, weaving in and out of trees, while Hammy just pulverised them. I threw conjured balls of fire, though that did little but annoy the stupid pig.

Of course, at the top of the hill was a twenty-metre cliff. And what do you do when a ten tonne boar is charging at you ninety miles an hour? You jump off said cliff.

And jump they did. Well, technically Percy tackled Thalia because she wouldn't jump, but hey, same result.

The good news? The two demigods survived.

The bad news - Hammy followed.

Zoë, Bianca and I rushed towards the edge, Grover toddling along behind us tiredly, skidding to a stop before we fell off ourselves. All three were fine, but Hammy, who was buried in snow except for the bristles of hair on his back, didn't look like he was going anywhere. Percy and Thalia were talking seriously, still covered in snow, though she seemed agitated.

"_HELLOOOOO_?" The half-goat shouted.

"Down here!" We heard the faint reply.

We jumped down, us Hunter's managing to land on our feet - cloven hooves (Grover's shoes had fallen off somewhere) were not the best with snow.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover repeated, though now he seemed less confident.

"We must use it," Zoë agreed; I didn't like the sound of that.

"Whoa!" Thalia exclaimed. "Hold up!"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "How are you sure this piece of pork is a blessing?"

"It's our ride west," Grover explained, shooting a quick glare at me for my jibe. "Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said, though he didn't look very sure of that fact. "Like...pig cowboys."

I snorted.

"We need to get aboard," Grover ignored Percy's comment. "I just wish there was more time...to have a look around...for a moment I could've sworn I felt His presence."

"I felt it also," Zoë said, awestruck.

"Whose presence?" I asked curiously as we straddled Hammy. "I mean, my Magic sensed something powerful, rather like Lady Artemis, a god, when Hammy arrived." Grover, who was was holding out an apple attached to a stick ("Wonderful," I heard Thalia mutter. "Automatic steering."), gave me an odd look.

Zoë turned her beautiful obsidian eyes towards me, disregarding the name. "It was so strong. I believed I would never feel His presence again...and yet, today, when the boar arrived, I felt it. I felt the presence of the Lord of the Wild. The presence of Pan."

{~xXx~}

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I muttered as I waddled - yes, waddled - towards my bedroll.

Hammy had run over three hundred miles, the mountains fading into the distance, to be replaced with endless dry plains of desert. There were cacti here and there, and when night fell, Hammy had stopped for dinner. And by dinner, I mean cacti.

We took the chance to dismount the pig and hope that he didn't decide we were his next course. That was when we found out that we all had a very bad case of saddle sores. I don't even want to know how that felt on a satyr. Or a guy, for that matter.

Speaking of Grover, he did his 'time-honoured tracking spell' with the acorns (Percy had asked, "Which one is me?" to which Zoë replied; "The little deformed one."). According to him, our next challenge was a looming junkyard. None of us had wanted to brave it at nightfall, so we decided to camp out till sunrise.

The others had started talking, but I lingered around the edge of camp for a while, tuning everything out. I wandered around mindlessly for about five minutes before heading back over to the rest of my companions.

"...Las Vegas." Zoë was saying. Percy and Grover looked pretty freaked out at the mention of the place, and opened their mouths to protest, but Bianca beat them to it.

"No!" she shouted, looking terrified. "Not there!"

"Why?" Zoë asked confusedly.

Bianca took a deep, shaky breath. "I...I think Nico and I ... we stayed there for a while. While we were travelling ... And I can't remember ..."

Grover and Percy looked like they'd just been sucker punched. "Um, Bianca," Percy said nervously. "This hotel you stayed at. It wouldn't happen to be called the Lotus Hotel and Casino, would it?"

"Yes, it was. How did you know?"

Grover sucked in a harsh breath, and Percy groaned. "Great."

"What?" Thalia and I asked in unison.

"That hotel - it's designed so you never want to leave. Most people don't. We got caught in there with Annabeth once. Once you're in, you're hooked. Time slows down inside. We were in there for what we thought was a few hours, but turned out to be five days."

Zoë leaned forward concernedly. "You said that Washington, D.C., had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but—" Bianca started.

"Bianca," Zoe said, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca snorted. She told us the correct name of the president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoë asked anxiously.

Bianca thought about it, mulling the question over. "Roosevelt."

Zoë swallowed and I licked my dry lips. "Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin," Bianca decided. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked confusedly. I almost laughed out loud, despite the serious situation.

"Bianca," Zoë said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I … I'm not that old."

She stared at her hands as if checking they weren't wrinkling in front of her.

Thalia's smiled sadly. She knew what it was like to get pulled out of time for a while. I'd heard about her stint as a tree. "It's okay, Bianca, the important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" Percy stressed. "We were only in there a few hours. How did you escape, having been there for so long?"

"I told you." Bianca looked about ready to cry. "A man came and said it was time to leave. And—"

"But who? Why did he do it?"

Before she could answer, we were blinded by a bright light coming from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of thin air. I reached for my bow as a snow-white stretch limousine halted in front of us, stopping smoothly.

I had an arrow notched and aimed at the back door of the limo as it opened. Once it was open, a quick blur of black exited and before I had a chance to react, the point of a sword was held under Percy's chin, the hilt gripped by none other than a cruelly sneering Ares, the god of War.

_Crap_.

* * *

**Okay, first off, I'M SORRY!**

**I know it probably isn't good enough, considering the amount of time it's been since I've updated, but I've been recovering. I had surgery to have my appendix removed, on Christmas Day, no less (WORST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!), so I had a lot of time to do it, and I know it's March now, but I honestly couldn't just sit down and do it. I didn't feel up to it when I was recovering, and then I was so eager to get out of the house once I was allowed, after being cooped up for three weeks. And then school started back up again.**

**But anyways, I really hope this up to standard.**

**They say love makes the world go round ... they've obviously never received a review then ...**

**R&amp;R please!**


	5. This is for my Sister

**I don't own anything!**

{~xXx~}

"_Ares_," I hissed furiously. The war god ignored me, and smirked at Percy.

"Not so fast now, are you, punk?" He glanced at the rest of us, and snapped his fingers, and my bow fell out of my hands, despite my attempts to keep it from falling. "This is a friendly meeting."

Percy backed up into the side of the limo as Ares dug the point of his sword deeper under his chin.

Real friendly.

The war god continued, as if he wasn't about an inch away from beheading the son of Poseidon, "Of course I'd love to gain a new trophy out of your head, but I never kill my enemies in front of a lady. Especially one that wants to see two of you." He shot a rather unnerving look at me.

"What lady?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares observed. "Are you aware that the company you keep isn't very good to hang around?"

"What is your business, Lord Ares?" I asked tightly. He smirked again.

"Oh, I doubt she wants to talk to them. It's you and Jackson she wants. Why don't you little girls go with the goat to get some taco's?" he suggested, gesturing with his free hand towards the little abandoned, rundown, taqueria on the side of the road.

"We will not leave them alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoë said, tilting her chin up in defiance.

"Besides," Grover said, rather bravely, for him, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers, and the boards were wrenched off the door, the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN, and the lights blazed, red, white, green, and yellow.

"Look," Percy and I said in unison. I nodded at him and he continued. "You guys go in. We can handle this." He sounded a lot more confident than I thought he was.

"You heard the boy," Ares taunted. "They can handle it. They've got everything under control."

As my sisters, Grover, and Thalia shuffled away reluctantly, Ares regarded both of us with loathing, Percy a little more intense than me. He opened the door, rather like a chauffeur. I smirked at the thought. Ares, the god of War - a chauffeur. Noticing my expression, he sent me another look of pure hatred.

Percy went in first. As I followed, I felt a calloused hand guide me. "Get your filthy hands off me," I growled. I slid inside the vehicle and the sight that greeted me made my jaw drop and eyes water.

"Lady Artemis!" I exclaimed, bewildered. Then she did something my lady would never do. She '_aww'ed_.

"That's so sweet!" she cooed. "Oh, you must love her so much!"

"Who are you?" I snarled, my anger multiplying. "Why have you taken upon the appearance of my lady?"

The imposter sniffled and gave me a beaming, yet watery, smile. "I, dearie, am Aphrodite. Goddess of Love." I stiffened. "When men see me, they usually view me as someone they see romantically. Women, however see me as a beautiful, young, blonde woman, but some of you more powerful mortals, see me as a female they love, whether it be a mother figure, a sister, a best friend." I huffed, and leaned back into my seat, my face neutral, and my arms crossed. By this point she had calmed down, and was digging in her stylish purse, and pull out some eyeliner and mascara.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Percy turn red. Like, tomato red. Literally. I wonder who he saw her as? Probably that girl he was looking for. Annabeth.

"Hold this for me, please." Aphrodite said absentmindedly, as she handed Percy a mirror. She started fixing up her make-up, which she seemed to think had run when she had her little drama session. I couldn't see a problem with it.

"I suppose you two are wondering why you're here." she said. I nodded. Even if I didn't really like the goddess of Love, I was still respectful. I'd rather be incinerated after we save Lady Artemis. Or, you know, not at all. Percy pinched his arm, looking rather dazed.

"Oh, dear," Aphrodite smiled benevolently. "Still in denial?"

The sound of Ares snickering outside the car seemed to bring him back down to Earth, his face darkening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy said.

"Well then," the goddess prompted. "Why are you on this quest?"

"Artemis has been captured!" he said incredulously.

"Pfft," she waved. "Artemis. Oh, please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!" she said, like the total diva she was.

As she talked, I felt my anger rising again, and the lightbulbs in the limo shattered. Aphrodite shot me a reproachful look, and 'tsk'ed. She waved her hand and they repared themselves. Percy shot me a nervous look.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I whispered dangerously. "You have no right to judge her."

"She was following a monster!" Percy protested. "A really, really, bad monster!"

I snorted at the understatement. Aphrodite gave me a scandalous look for my inelegance, much like the ones Lily used to give me.

The goddess rolled her eyes, ignoring my threat, though she looked a little less relaxed than before. "It's always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you."

Percy swallowed. "Annabeth has been taken."

I shuffled around uncomfortably. "I'm just gonna wait outside for you two to finish..." I murmured. Aphrodite fixed me with a piercing stare, but eventually nodded.

I opened the car door, and practically flew out. I shut the door, and leaned against it, eyes wide.

"What are you doing, little girl?" Ares growled.

I drew myself up to my full height (not that it was much, only 5'7") and glared at him. "I have no desire to discuss Percy Jackson's love life, thank you very much."

Ares only grunted, his fiery eyes penetrating. We stood in silence, him leaning against the car door, me standing stiffly. About five minutes later, Percy finally exited, looking pale.

Ares shoved me back towards the car and I stumbled, glaring at him. He just lifted an eyebrow.

I re-entered the vehicle to find the goddess of Love waiting, her face looking ... sympathetic? What?

"Azari," she started. "I am the goddess of Love. I am mostly affiliated with romantic love, not familial. After all, isn't Hera the goddess of marriage? But familial love is love too."

My heart sunk as I realised where this talk would be leading.

Aphrodite continued, "Your family-" she ignored my scoff. "-are not the best. They ignored you in favour of your twin, because he was mistaken for the defeater of Tom Riddle, or, as the Wizarding World knows him, Lord Voldemort. Yet they have recently discovered their error, in hailing Michael the hero, and their neglect of you."

"About time, too," I muttered. "But you know what, Lady Aphrodite? They can go fuck themselves. I'm done with the Potter's. They can do whatever the hell they want, because I'm never going anywhere near them again." I ignored her sharp "Language!". If she's dating Ares then surely she's used to cursing.

"Look," she said, her tone softening considerably. "I am not fond of Hunter's, I will admit. In vowing to forsake romantic love, they are swearing against me. But those of you who join for family, like you, or Sophie, then I am less harsh. I do not agree with your vows, or Artemis' views on men, but I understand that it is your decision. In all the old stories, I am portrayed as a demanding, love-obsessed, brat. Yes, I am love-obsessed, but that is what I am. Is Athena shunned like I am, for being so bossy, always taking charge? No. Because in their eyes winning a battle, or knowledge, is much more important than love. So I became what they expected of me. A shallow, overbearing, diva. I recognise the mask you wear, Azari, because I myself wear it every day. But I know it is not healthy to hide your emotions the way we do. That's why I'm with Ares. Aside from the fact that Love and War go together perfectly, Hephaestus doesn't understand me. Or any living organism. Ares, too, is ridiculed, for being himself. The gods are not fond of war, and Ares is a personification of it, just as I am personification of Love."

I could feel myself deflating at the sad, knowing, smile on Aphrodite's beautiful face. Normal I would rant, or shout and scream at someone who tried to believe that they knew what life was like for me. But I couldn't. She knew our lives were vastly different. She was a goddess. I was a Hunter. She couldn't be killed, only sent to Tartarus. I could fall in battle. Yet for her entire immortal existence she has been admired for her beauty by many, but shunned, misunderstood, written off as an attention-seeking girl. Just like me.

She didn't look like Artemis anymore, or any other made-up supermodel. Her face was void of make-up, and she looked much better for it. She was still stunning, but it was much more natural, and she looked less like a Barbie doll. I couldn't find it in me to be mad.

"I ..." I started softly. I shook my head. "You're right. I know you are. But ... I can't let myself be hurt like that again. I know my sisters love me. And Lady Artemis. But something could happen. They could find out the total truth about my past. It isn't pretty, they know that, but most of them joined because of a bad marriage, or break-up. I don't want them to treat me differently. And I have a feeling that would hurt me just as much as the Potter's did. Even Zoë doesn't understand properly. She joined because of Hercules. Lady Artemis has Apollo, no matter how much they argue - I saw how worried he was - and the rest of the Olympians. I had Sirius and Remus, yes, and they understood, Sirius being a Black without prejudice, and Remus being a werewolf, but they were stressed out as it is. I couldn't add to that, because that would hurt me as well. I know it sounds childish, but ... it's my greatest fear."

"That is why I want to talk to you," Aphrodite said quietly, eyes shining. "I know about the Horcruxes, and Sybil Trelawney's prophecy. I know you need to return, to defeat Tom Riddle. But I have something I want to ask of you. I know you will not let what they did to you go unpunished."

My eyes widened. "No," she said. "Hear me out. What I'm saying is don't stoop to their level. I'm fine with you exploiting them, or sending them to prison. But don't manipulate people into getting what you want when you satisfy your thirst for justice."

I was speechless. All I could do was nod dumbly. I had a feeling that our meeting as over. Just before I pushed the door open, Aphrodite spoke again.

"Azari?" she asked, and I turned.

"Yes?"

"Good luck. And be careful in my husband's junkyard. Do not touch anything."

"Thank you, my lady." I smiled at her. It was tentative, and soft, but grateful all the same. She wasn't just wishing me luck for this quest. She was wishing me luck for my return into the Wizarding World, my confrontation with the Potter's, my talk with Zoë, and the rest of my life.

{~xXx~}

"I'll go."

"Bianca!" I whispered harshly. "You can't go in there! You'll be killed!"

She looked at me sadly. "I have to, Zari. I'm the one that caused Talos to wake, so I have to fix this. I ... if anything happens, give this to Nico. Tell him I love him." She pressed a small figurine into my hands.

I let out a small sob, but nodded. Before she could take a step, however, I had engulfed her in a tight hug. "You're my sister Bi," I said shakily. "Be careful."

"I'll try."

And she left, running and weaving through scraps and junk towards the metal monster.

{~xXx~}

"BIANCA!" I screamed. "BIANCA, NO!"

The giant was crumbling, falling apart at the joints.

But we couldn't see Bianca anywhere.

{~xXx~}

We searched for hours. The sun had risen, and we still hadn't found my sister.

"Bianca," I wept, trembling. "Bianca, please,"

I clung to Zoë, who held on just as tightly.

"Please, sister," I sobbed. "Come back."

{~xXx~}

"We won't find her," Grover murmured. "It happened as it was supposed to."

"What?" I snarled.

He looked at Zoë and I with watery eyes. "One shall be lost in the land without rain."

We were in the desert.

And Bianca was gone.

{~xXx~}

Bianca. My sister.

Gone.

I'm doing this for her.

* * *

**Okay, so, because of my, what, 3 and a half month absence, I am giving you a double update! This is the second. **

**UPDATE: the sixth chapter is almost done! It's a miracle! Huzzah!**

**Anyways, R&amp;R! **


	6. A Different Viewpoint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter, blah blah blah, Rick Riordan's, J.K. Rowling's...**

**Right, so, I don't really like AN's, so I'll only put one in when something big is happening. That being said, I'm so sorry for the long wait. On the other hand, longest chapter yet!**

**My friend has started a fandom Instagram account (Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock, PJO - that sorta stuff) and I'm helping her with the edits. The name is **_wizardsofgallifrey_**_,_ so pretty please go and check it out!**

* * *

**The Forgotten Potter – Chapter 6**

* * *

**Thalia P.O.V.**

Azaria sighed, staring out the window. She sighed again.

She was sandwiched between Grover and Percy, with Zoё and Thalia sitting in a tense silence in the front seat of their, ah, _borrowed _pick-up truck. Their concerned glances burned into the side of her head.

The Huntress hadn't spoken a word since Biancahad died. _Of course we're worried, _Thalia thought, slightly angry. _Anyone can see she won't be coping with this well! Aren't the Hunter's supposed to be strong and resilient, and all that crap? _She shook her head. She couldn't judge, especially not when she recalled the way that she had dealt with things when Jason had disappeared. Wincing slightly at the memory and feeling that familiar pang in her chest, Thalia sighed angrily. She knew she shouldn't be mad, but she was, although not at anything in particular. Well, to be honest, she was mad at everything. She was mad at Bianca, as wrong as it was, for getting herself killed. She was mad at her father for being such a douche. She was mad at her mother for everything she'd done to her and Jason. She was mad at Zoё for being…Zoё. She was mad at Annabeth for getting captured. But mostly, she was angry at Luke. Luke, her best friend. Who helped her when she was injured, who helped her send monsters back to Tartarus, who helped her take care of Annabeth.

Luke, who she essentially died for. Sure, her father intervened and turned her into a stinking _pine tree_, for Hades' sake, but the intent was still there.

But there was underlying sadness. Why did he have to take that figurative route? Thalia understood why he was bitter, she really did – after all, she herself had every right to be – she constantly smelt like pine now, like some expensive house cleaner, due to her time as a freaking tree – _I mean, seriously, Father, a tree? _She thought.

But waking up, and finding out that her best friend (and nearly much more than that) had decided that _"Hey, I'm resentful at my father following Ancient Laws and staying out of my life like any other god with a demigod child," _and joined an evil Titan Lord who wanted to conquer the world and see them and their family destroyed … yeah, that was kind of depressing. And now to find out that he had helped kidnap _Annabeth, _that little seven year old daughter of Athena who was fighting off monsters with a hammer. The one he gave his spare knife to with the promise of "family".

_Yeah, _Thalia thought bitterly, _family. You did a great job there, Luke. _

Rubbing a hand over her face, Thalia let out a sharp, "Crap!" when the rusty truck stopped at the dead-end of the road that they'd been following – they'd run out of fuel. It wasn't like they'd had any specific destination at the moment, though – 'west' was all they had to go on. Jumping out of the driver's seat, Thalia slammed the door behind her, and promptly swore again. "Double crap!"

Her front wheel had blown. At the sound of her cuss, the others climbed out of the beat-up old truck as well. Huffing irritably, she took in her surroundings. They were on the edge of a river canyon, but other than that, there was nothing but dry, sandy desert. Thalia half expected a tumbleweed to roll past. Hesitating, she took a step forward and looked down into the rocky cliffs below. Paling immediately, she backtracked. She fought to keep her breathing steady, and mostly succeeded – only Percy saw her lack of colour, and he already knew about her problem. Her chest was tight, and her breathing slightly heavier than normal, but none of the others noticed.

"There's a path," Grover was saying, peering into the canyon. "We could get to the river." Thalia peeked down, trying to catch a glimpse, and almost whimpered.

"That's a goat path, Grover. The rest of us aren't goats." Percy reminded him tersely. Thalia let out a soft gust of relief, and immediately retracted it at the stupid satyr's next words.

"We can make it, I think," he persisted, obliviously.

"No!" Percy said hastily. "I, um, I reckon we should keep going further upstream."

Thalia threw him a thankful look. She could tell he wasn't too keen on the idea of cliffs, either, but his discreet (for Percy, at least), concerned glances made it obvious why he'd suggested it. Grover kept going.

"But –" he started.

"A walk won't hurt us," Percy said firmly. "Come on."

Grover rolled his eyes, but started walking. Percy went next, grabbing Azaria by the arm, and pushing her slightly to make her start moving. She barely reacted to his touch, Thalia noted, stumbling along blindly. She's been so quiet, she almost seemed a little bit like a living zombie. _Bad wording, _Thalia winced, remembering their skeleton stalkers. _**Really**__ bad wording._

They continued on for about half a mile, Thalia guessed, before there was a two metres wide gentle slope that led to the water. Despite it not being very steep, Thalia still hugged the side of the cliffs.

When they reached the bottom, she let out an inaudible sigh of relief. There was a canoe/kayak rental shack on the beach, which was obviously closed. She raised an eyebrow when Percy and Grover lifted two canoes out and left a handful of drachma and an I.O.U. in their place. What would a mortal do with drachma?

"We need to go further upstream," Zoё announced. She hadn't spoken since now, and her voice was stuffy from her blocked nose, obviously caused by her crying over Bianca, but at least she hadn't been as mindless as the other Hunter seemed to be. Thalia eyed the water.

"The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," the son of Poseidon smirked. Thalia hated when he did that. It was so annoying she just wanted to smack it off. Maybe it was her father and uncle's rivalries coming out in her.

"Can you go with them?" Thalia pleaded with Percy as he pushed the canoes in the water.

"Them?" Percy questioned obliviously.

"The Hunters. Zari and Zoё."

"Zoё won't like that," he warned. He didn't look too pleased with the request, and Thalia felt her heart sink.

"I know," she sighed. "I just can't handle them at the moment."

Percy nodded – somewhat resignedly, but he'd still agreed.

"Thanks," Thalia said. "I owe you one."

"Two," he bargained. The daughter of Zeus smirked.

"One and a half."

"Deal." Thalia laughed.

"You sure you can control them both?" she asked, looking at the canoe Grover was struggling to push into the river.

"Yeah," the son of Poseidon shrugged. "Easy. I practised," he added sheepishly. Thalia laughed, and turned to help Grover. As soon as we were underway, a bunch of naiads swam past, obviously drawn by the power Percy was exuding as he started to control the currents. They shot the daughter of Zeus a dirty look as they floated past, heading towards the other canoe. Thalia did the mature thing. She stuck her tongue out at them. Grover snorted. She stuck her tongue out at him, too.

Percy was talking to the naiads when she looked over, and obviously they agreed to help, because they started pushing the canoes upstream so quickly Grover fell over backwards in the canoe, hooves in the air. Thalia struggled not to laugh as she helped him back up.

They soon reached a football field sized dam. "Hoover Dam," Thalia said as they clambered out of the canoes, the naiads speeding off with a flirty smile and a wave to Percy, glaring at the dam around them.

"Over two hundred metres tall," Percy added. "Built in the 1930's."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia continued morosely, her improving mood diminishing as the reality of everything came rushing back.

"Largest construction project in the United States," Grover sighed.

"How do you know all that?" Zoё asked, slightly bewildered.

"Annabeth," Percy said glumly. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said sullenly.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffed. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here." Percy sighed.

Zoё stared at them a little more, her face seemingly saying _are all demigods this wacko?_

Obviously.

"We should go up," Percy decided. "Just to say we were here – for Annabeth's sake."

Zoё nodded, her previous thought confirmed. "You are all mad. But that is where the road is. So sightseeing it is."

It took nearly an hour for the five to reach the top of the dam. Thalia could see Grover sniffing the wind worriedly, but was much more concerned with staying in the middle of the road, so as to not fall over the edge – and so she couldn't see over it. Percy and Zoё kept an eye on Azaria, to make sure she didn't fall behind. She was still so lost in thought that she hardly seemed aware of her surroundings. Surely she'd seen a fellow Hunter die before? They were immortal, and Thalia had no idea how long Zari had been in the Hunt.

"How many are there?" Percy asked the satyr lowly.

"It's hard to say," Grover sighed. "Because of the wind in the desert and the dam, the scent could have travelled for miles. Though," he added with a rueful smile, "with you and Thalia around, it's more than likely to catch our scent. You guys stink for miles."

"Thanks, Grover," Percy said sarcastically, but Thalia noticed his hand crept into his pocket, most likely gripping Riptide, his face wary and cautious.

"It isn't coming from just one direction, though," Grover warned. "I don't like it."

"Great," the other demigod sighed. "Just what we need."

They walked in silence for the rest of the time. It was tense and vigilant – it seemed as though everyone but Azaria had heard the conversation.

"Let's go to the visitor centre," Thalia spoke up, trying to hide the quaver in her voice. "There's a snack bar there."

"You've been here?" Percy asked, curious.

"Once," Thalia answered. "To visit the guardians." She gestured at the large, bronze, winged statues at the far end of the dam. Tourists were crowding around them. "Athena dedicated them to Zeus when the dam was built," she told him. _Suck up, _Thalia added mentally.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Rubbing their toes," Thalia snorted. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Mortals are crazy, sometimes," she said. "They don't know that they're sacred to Zeus, of course, but they know something about them is special."

"When you came here the first time," Percy continued, "did they, like, speak to you or something?" _Gods, _Thalia thought, _does this kid know when to shut up?_

Thalia pursed her lips. "No," she said irritably. That was exactly why she'd come. Some kind of link to her father. "They're just big useless statues."

P"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoё broke in.

"The dam snack bar?" Grover questioned, his lips twitching upwards.

"Yes. What is funny?" she asked, blinking.

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep his face blank. "I could use some dam French fries."

Thalia smiled. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

She didn't know how it happened, but they all started laughing hysterically, bar both Hunters, who were looking at them like they were crazy, which was nothing new. Maybe it was the stress of the past few days that was causing them to break down like this, but whatever it was, Thalia was grateful. She hadn't laughed like that for ages. Even Azari smiled faintly.

"I do not understand." Zoё admitted.

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover cried, before breaking down in laughter again.

"And..." Thalia fought to regain control over her breathing. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover questioned suddenly.

"A dam cow?" Thalia snickered.

"No, seriously," he frowned.

"I hear nothing," Zoё said.

"Percy," Thalia asked abruptly. "Are you alright?" He had fallen silent at the same time as Grover, and his face was a mixture of apprehension, fear, and surprise.

"Fine," he replied absent-mindedly, waving a hand. "You guys go on, I need to … I need a bit of time to – to think…"

They hesitated, but eventually headed over to the snack bar. They could tell something was wrong, but one look at him had discouraged any questions or objections.

The snack bar wasn't too far from where they were standing, but the line to get food was ridiculously long. They queued up, their spot close to the door. Thalia suppressed a sigh, but didn't resist the roll of her eyes. This would take ages, and they really didn't have time to spare. But, they needed a plan. How would they get to San Francisco on time? Because right now they had no transport.

Fifteen minutes saw Thalia as annoyed as she was a quarter of an hour ago, only this time she was seated, squashed between a loudly munching satyr and a catatonic Hunter. _Wonderful, _Thalia sighed mentally as Grover elbowed her, spilling some of his guacamole into her lap, _just freaking brilliant._

The door slammed open and Thalia looked up, shaking her head at the familiar head of black hair. He spotted them, and hurried over.

"We need to leave!" he whispered frantically.

"But we just got our burritos!" Grover protested.

Zoё muttered an Ancient Greek curse. "He is right!" she hissed, standing up. "Look!"

Three skeleton soldiers had found them and Thalia was willing to bet the others wouldn't be far behind. Thalia looked sadly at her burrito, her stomach rumbling grumpily as if it knew it wasn't about to get fed. The warriors marched towards them, the doors swinging shut behind them.

"Elevator!" Grover yelped, turning tail. But then the elevator doors slid open, and the other eight warriors scanned the room, stepping out of the small cube.

"Burrito fight!" Grover shouted, taking everyone by surprise, and launching his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton in the cafeteria doorway, knocking its head right off its shoulders. Almost instantly, chaos reigned, every kid in hearing range of Grover (which was basically the whole snack bar) seemingly realising that their burrito was a very good substitute for a missile.

Cramming a few bites in first, Thalia sighed, and launched her own at one of the skeleton warriors, the projectile knocking its skull clean off its shoulders. Thalia ducked through the crowd, hoping fervently the others were doing the same. The skeleton warriors tried aim their guns, but the madness within the cafeteria prevented them from getting a clear shot. She and Percy ran towards the other two, rugby tackling them, and scattering them into a pile of bones. The group ran outside, and continued for another sixty feet, gasping for breath. Zoё and Zari were gripping their bows.

"What do we do now?" Grover asked, trying to regain use of his lungs.

"Four against eleven," Zoё said, completely disregarding the satyr's question, "and _they _cannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover's voice was trembling.

Percy's eyes were drawn towards a bright flash of bronze. "Whoa, their toes are _really _bright."

"Not the time, Percy!" Thalia growled.

"Thalia," he said, thinking hard, "pray to your dad." His eyes never left the bronze statues, and Thalia followed his gaze.

"He never answers!" she protested. This wasn't the time! They had to find a way out of here!

"Please! Just – just try! I think the statues will give us some luck."

"It won't work!" The skeleton warriors were closing in. Fifty feet. Forty.

"Do it!"

"No, he won't answer!"

"He will, this time!"

"Who says?" Thalia snarled.

"Athena, I think." Percy replied slowly.

_He's nuts! We're all gonna die! The most that'll happen, if anything at all, is that I'll end up being a guardian tree for the dam! _Thalia glared at Percy.

"Just try it, please!" Grover begged.

"It's not gonna work," she warned, but closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath, nonetheless.

Hesitantly, Thalia opened her eyes. Nothing. Pushing down her disappointment, Thalia raised her shield. Percy held up Riptide. Zari nocked an arrow and Zoё pushed Grover behind her, raising her bow.

And then they were covered by an enormous shadow. Bewildered, Thalia looked up, her mouth gaping unattractively in awe. The skeletons looked up, only for five of them to be swept aside, scattering fifty feet away. The remaining skeletons opened fire, and were knocked across the road by a flash of bronze.

_The angels._

"Man, it feels good to stand up again!" one exclaimed.

"Would ya look at my toes?" the other stared in astonishment at its feet. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists _thinking_?"

"Trouble!" Percy shouted, regaining their attention.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia added.

The statues looked at her, two sets of bronze eyes widening in almost comical surprise. "Zeus' kid?"

"Yes!"

"Can I get a _please _Ms. Zeus' kid?" the second angel asked.

"_Please!_"

The statues looked at each other.

"Eh," the first one said. "I could use a stretch."

"Why not?" the other added.

And the next thing Thalia knew was that she was in the sky, the sound of gunfire echoing in her ears.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Thalia kept muttering. It was starting to wear on Percy's nerves. "Tell me when it's over." Her eyes were squeezed shut, almost as tightly as her grip on their statue.

"Everything is fine," Percy said.

"H-how high are we?"

"Not that high," he promised.

Hesitantly, Thalia cracked open one eye. To her relief, she realised that if she stretched, she could kick the tops of the mountains.

"We are in the Sierras!" Zoё shouted. Thalia looked over to see her hanging off the other statue, along with Zari and Grover. Grover looked awestruck and Zari looked like she was enjoying the ride, if slightly bored.

"I have hunted here before," Zoё carried on. "If we continue at this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours." she hinted.

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" their angel shouted over the wind. "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at Mechanics Monument again. They know how to party!"

"Oh man," the other said, "I am _so _there."

"We automatons gotta have _some _fun once in a while, yeah?" the first angel rambled obliviously. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these lady statues, see? And –"

"Hank!" the other statue broke in. "They're just kids, man."

_Chuck? Hank?_

"Oh, right." Hank's bronze cheeks seemed to darken.

There was silence for a while after, Zoё and Zari practising their shooting on Target billboards as they flew past, trying to see who could get closer to the centre. So far, the score was 21-19 to Zoё. Percy kept score to relieve his boredom.

Thalia's eyes were shut again, and she was praying to any and all gods that she wouldn't fall. She was terrified of the impending _splat _that she knew would occur as she hit the ground.

"You did great, back there," Percy said, trying to boost her spirits. "Zeus listened to you."

Thalia ignored him. "How did you get away from the skeletons back there in the generator room? You told us they cornered you."

"A mortal girl, Rachel Dare… she saw them. Like, as actual skeletons. She saw through the Mist, and when I told her I was hiding from them, she covered for me. Although, I did accidentally nearly kill her first."

"Some mortals are like that. They can see through the Mist."

"My mom can."

"I know."

"The girl was annoying," Percy said, trying to keep the conversation going. "But I am glad I didn't vaporize her. That would've been … bad."

Thalia nodded. "Must be nice to be a regular mortal."

She'd given it a lot of thought.

As they said goodbye to the angels (the phrase _guardian angels_ flashed through Thalia's mind, and she instantly pushed the thought away– it seemed too personal, considering her relationship with her father) Thalia realised something. They had no idea where to go next. Sure, they'd made it to the West Coast, but San Francisco was huge. They had no idea where to find Annabeth or Artemis.

"So where do we go? What do we do?" Percy was asking, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe we could ask around," Grover said. "See if anyone has noticed anything strange lately."

"No," Thalia interjected. "The Mist would make sure no-one would have noticed anything."

"It was just a suggestion." Grover huffed.

"What we need," Zoё spoke up for the first time. "Is to figure out what the monster is. We do not know that. If we can figure out that, we might have a better idea of where it would take her."

"She's got a point," Zari added. "If we know what it is, it might become fairly obvious where Lady Artemis is, and maybe Annabeth."

"But how do we do that?" Percy asked, exasperated. "We have no idea how to do anything."

"Nereus." Grover spoke up suddenly, looking at Zoё.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?"

"Er, yeah," Percy nodded. "The old man of the sea. I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But again, how do I do that?"

"Old Nereus, eh?" Zoё mused, not looking too pleased.

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. She told me that, should I ever seek him out, all I need do is follow the smell."

"Follow the smell?" Percy repeated, perplexed.

"Come," Zoё sighed unhappily. "I will show thee."

Thalia tried, she really did. But it was impossible not to burst out laughing at what Zoё had gotten Percy into. Jeans that were at least three sizes too big, a tatty, threadbare flannel shirt, red sneakers, and to top it off, a floppy rainbow hat – all from the Goodwill box.

"Oh, yeah," Grover snickered. "You look totally inconspicuous now."

"Like a typical male vagrant." Zoё nodded approvingly.

"Thanks." Percy sulked, succeeding in making himself look even more ridiculous. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee," Zoё repeated impatiently. "To blend in."

They headed back to the pier the angels had dropped them off at. Zoё pointed to a group of homeless men that were huddled in front of the still closed soup kitchen. "He will be in there somewhere. He never travels very far from the water, but her likes to sun himself during the day."

"And how do I find him?"

"I told thee. Follow the smell. Act homeless. Blend in. You will know. He smells … different."

"Right. And once I find him?" Percy was looking a little bit sick, as if he didn't want to know the answer. But yet it still came.

"Grab him. And do not let go. He will try to escape. But _do not let go_. Force him to tell you about the monster."

"Don't worry, we've got your back." Thalia said, feeling slightly useless. She picked off a sticky clump of fuzz from his back, and changed her mind, shuddering. "Eww. I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

Grover didn't even try to speak, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would start laughing. But even still, as he gave Percy a thumbs up, his mouth was stretched in a wide grin.

Grumbling, Percy set off down the jetty, indiscreetly sniffing. Thalia almost burst out in giggles again. Eventually, at the end, his eyes widened. He sat down next to a fat old man, and ignored him when the guy – who they were now pretty sure was Nereus – looked at him. They'd just started walking slowly towards the pair, when Percy jumped him. They grappled, shouting and rolling around, Nereus obviously possessing more strength than he looked like. And then Percy shouted.

"No! Not the water!"

With a yell of triumph, Nereus launched into the water, Percy holding on for dear life. The last thing Thalia saw was that infuriating smirk of Percy's, a look of utter determination in his eyes. Then they plunged into the water.

No-one could see what was going on underwater, but the mortals were still screaming profanities and shouting. Tourists were watching, wide-eyed, and then Percy burst out of the water holding onto the dorsal fin of a killer whale. He waved, as if it were a photoshoot for a postcard, and then sunk back into the water with Nereus. Thalia waited with bated breath. Surely Nereus would give up soon.

As if on cue, the two flew out of the water again, landing on the end of the jetty, Nereus punching every part of Percy he could reach, and Percy was blocking him.

"Why won't you drown?" he wailed.

"I'm Poseidon's son."

"Curse that upstart!" he snarled. "I was here first!"

"You got him!" Zoё shouted, sounding incredulous, as they ran towards the struggling pair.

"No need to sound so amazed," Percy rolled his eyes, not even looking winded.

"Oh, wonderful!" Nereus griped. "An audience for my humiliation! Normal deal, I suppose? I have to answer your question and you'll let me go?"

"Oh, we have more than one question."

"Oh, no, one question per capture, that's the rule!"

Percy looked conflicted. Thalia watched him, knowing what he was thinking. The main reason he wanted to be on this quest was to find Annabeth. And now he couldn't ask about her, how to save her. Thalia could only hope that Annabeth would be in the same place as Artemis.

Finally, Percy sighed, and Thalia released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Alright, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that would mean doomsday and an end to the gods. The one that Artemis was hunting."

Mossy green teeth were displayed as the Old Man of the Sea smiled. He cackled.

"Oh, that's easy. It's right there!"

He pointed at the water beneath them and Thalia's heart sunk.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus smirked. With a _pop,_ he turned into a goldfish and back flipped in the water.

"No! Wait! What is that?" Thalia shouted after him.

"_Mooooooo_,"

"_What was that?_" Thalia asked, flabbergasted.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy sighed, looking somewhat unsurprised. "Not now."

"_Mooo!_"

Grover sucked in a sharp breath. "He says his name isn't Bessie,"

"You can understand her? Er, him?" Percy looked dumbfounded.

"It's an old form of animal language. Very old," Grover nodded, eyes wide. "He says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"Ophiotaurus," Thalia repeated, as it struck her, "It means serpent-bull in Greek. But what's it doing here?" Thalia stared at the animal in the water. It was quite obviously a cow, but instead of hind legs, there was the tail of a serpent.

"_Mooooo!_"

"He says that Percy is his protector," Grover translated. "And that he's running from the bad people. He also says they're close."

"Wait," Zoё said, looking at Percy. "You know this cow?"

"Yeah," Percy said impatiently. "I rescued him from some fishing nets on the coast of Long Island. He's been following me ever since, I guess."

"And you just forgot to mention this before?" Thalia snapped disbelievingly.

"Well … yeah."

"I am a fool," Zoё broke in suddenly. "I know this story."

"What story?" Percy asked eagerly.

"My … my father told me this story, years ago, in the First Titan War."

"Zoё –" Azari started, but Zoё continued.

"This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie? No way. He's too cute to destroy the world!" Percy interrupted, defending the Ophiotaurus.

"This is where we went wrong," she continued, starting to pace. "We've been anticipating some huge, dangerous beast that is near impossible to destroy, but that is not how the Ophiotaurus will bring the gods to their knees. He must be sacrificed."

"_Moooo!_"

"Um, I don't think he like the _s-word_," Grover interrupted.

"How could anyone hurt him?" Percy asked, dismayed. "He's done nothing! He's harmless."

"But there is power in killing the innocent, Percy. Aeons ago, when this creature was first born, the Fates issued a prophecy. It said that whoever managed to slay the Ophiotaurus, and sacrificed his entrails to the fires, would have the power to destroy the gods. If someone who wished for the end of the gods, the sacrifice of the Ophiotaurus would be ideal. The end result would be disastrous for any on the opposing side who defends the gods…"

"The power to destroy the gods," Thalia repeated, looking at the faces around her with identical horrified expressions. "How? What would happen?"

"No-one knows," Zoё said grimly. "The first time the Ophiotaurus was slain was in the Titan War, years ago, by an ally of the Titans. However, before the entrails could be tossed into the fire, Zeus sent an eagle to snatch them away. It was an extremely close call, and the gods were shaken by how close they had been to becoming defeated. And now, three thousand years later, the Ophiotaurus has been reborn."

Thalia sat down on the end of the dock, placing her hand on Bessie's head.

"We have to keep him from Luke," Percy said instantly. "If Luke gets a hold of him…"

"He wouldn't hesitate. The power to destroy the gods. That's … that's huge."

"Indeed it is, my dear," said a familiar voice with a heavy French accent. "And it is a power that _you _shall unleash."

Whimpering, the Ophiotaurus dived deep. They'd been so immersed in their conversation, they hadn't been paying attention, and had allowed themselves to be taken by surprise.

Behind them, guarded by two mortal security staff from the museum, the reason for their troubles, was the one and only Dr Thorn. The manticore.

"Long ago," the manticore began slowly, "the gods banished me to Persia. I was forced to scavenge for food on the edges of the world, devouring only insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never received the glory of fighting heroes. I was never admired or feared in the old stories. But now … now, that will all change. The Titans will honour me, and I shall feast liberally on the tender flesh of half-bloods!"

Thalia felt rather sick at his descriptive plans.

"Where are the skeletons?" Percy asked, his voice shaking slightly.

The manticore scowled. "I do not need those foolish undead!" he snarled. "I will defeat you myself, and then show the General that I am not worthless. I will prove myself by succeeding where so many others have failed!"

"We beat you once before!" Percy said, his eyes darting franticly. He was playing for time. Stalling.

The manticore snorted. "Ha! You could barely beat me with a goddess on your side. And alas, _that_ particular goddess is rather preoccupied at the moment. No help is coming for you."

Zoё and Azari aimed their bows, notching an arrow, and the security guards mirrored their actions, raising their guns.

"Don't, Zari," Percy breathed. "Zoё, _wait_." he added forcefully.

"The infernal boy is right, Zoё Nightshade, Azari Evans," the manticore smiled wickedly. "Put away your bows. I would be such a shame to have to kill you now, before you can witness Thalia's great victory."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Thalia demanded, her eyes narrowed. Her shield and spear were ready, facing the monster in front of them.

"Surely it is clear?" the manticore said, eyes wide in mock surprise. Thalia itched to smack his expression straight off his greasy face. "This is your moment," he continued. "This is why my Lord Kronos has brought you back to life. _You _will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. _You _will throw his entrails into the sacred fire upon the mountain. _You _will gain _unlimited power. _And for your sixteen birthday, you will overthrow Olympus. You will bring the downfall of the gods. It is your destiny.

The manticore's smooth voice mesmerised Thalia. Her destiny … the prophecy had said a child of the Big Three would overthrow the gods when they were sixteen … and Kronos _had _brought her back to life … and Luke was there … Luke …

Somewhere in the back of her mind something was screaming at her, telling her not to trust him, not to trust them. But really, how different could Luke be? Percy and Annabeth were surely exaggerating …

The manticore smiled, knowing the effect his words were having on Thalia, and continued. "You know it is the right choice," he said soothingly. "Your friend Luke recognised it. You can be reunited with him. You _will_ be. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia, you know he did. You know he cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him, the ability to crush the Olympians underfoot. To extract revenge. It is exactly as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you! Use your spear!"

He was right, she knew … her father didn't care for her … he would sooner kill her … and she could be with Luke again … and Annabeth would stay … it would be just the three of them again …

"Thalia!" Percy barked. "Snap out of it!"

"I – I don't –" Thalia stumbled, dazed.

"Your father saved you. He sent the metal angels to save you! He turned you into a tree to preserve you!"

Percy, Zoё, Zari, and Grover's concerned and terrified faces swam into view, and so did the manticore's triumphant one. Thalia's hand gripped the shaft of her spear.

Percy looked at Grover desperately, and he raised his reed pipes, playing a quick riff that sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.

The manticore's grin disappeared. "Stop him!" he snarled. Before they could realise that the dangerous one was the scrawny kid with the musical instrument, not the Hunters with a bow, long, thick vines had sprouted from the wooden planks of the dock, wrapping around their legs and preventing them from moving. At the same time, Zoё let loose two arrows that exploded into a murky yellow smoke as they hit the planks, exuding a sulphurous stench. Fart arrows, Thalia noted dimly, her mind clearing slightly for a few seconds, as the guards began coughing, doubling over. Azari thrust out her hand, and a shimmering silver mist separated the demigods and hunters from the manticore and mortal guards, like an insubstantial wall.

Dr. Thorn the manticore, however, appeared to be unaffected. He shot several thorns at the wall Zari had produced, trying to break down the barrier, and succeeding too. Where each poison tipped thorn hit the shield, a green substance that looked suspiciously like the poison spread from the place of impact, eroding their protection.

"I don't have enough time to put up a stronger shield," Zari said, her voice tense as she aimed her bow. "The poison eats away at it. I don't know why, I've never seen anything like it!" Within thirty seconds, their shield had completely disappeared.

The manticore continued firing his miniature missiles at the group, ricocheting off Percy's lion coat. He muttered something to Grover, who translated to Bessie, presumably, as the satyr lowed at the cow-serpent.

"The cow…" Thalia whispered softly, confused, as she warred within herself. What was she doing? She couldn't let Kronos rise, she couldn't be the one to cause the end of the world…

_Family, _Luke's voice whispered in her ear. _We could be a family, Thals. You, me, and Annabeth. We don't need the gods. We'd be fine without them…they've only caused us pain anyway… it'd be perfect…just us…no expectations, no monsters, no gods, just family…_

_Family. _

The word repeated itself over and over in Thalia's mind. Could they have been? Could they be? Would Luke have gone over to Kronos' side if she'd done something different that day on Half-Blood Hill? They could have found a way out, she could have run with them…

The shock of icy water startled Thalia out of her mind, the 'could-have-been's and the 'what-if's disappearing as her head cleared. No. Luke made his choice, and, no matter how much it hurt, she was going to make hers. She couldn't betray her father like he did, she couldn't do that to Annabeth, or Percy. As she skidded to a stop (she hadn't even realised she was running), the words of the prophecy came forward, unbidden, to the front of her mind.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds…_

And, looking at Zoё and Zari, and the thought of confronting Luke, Kronos' right hand man, Thalia knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Oh my god, you guys. This is amazing. ****102 reviews, 464 Favourites, 583 Follows, and TFP is in 15communites! It is so much more than I ever expected.**

**Thank yooouuuu,  
****Lady L.**


End file.
